Museum Madness
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Alfred and Lexi get locked in the Museum of Natural History for a night. Rated T for swearing, innuendos and maybe some violence.


Museum Madness.

Summary: Lexi and Alfred go to the Museum of Natural History on a school trip. They get locked in for the night only to find out that the Museum is not normal...

**Chapter 1**

Lexi and Alfred had known each other from primary school. Alfred had moved to England in year 4. They both loved playing rounders.

Lexi was left handed but could hit a ball far. She was nicknamed 'the lefty' She also could throw quite far. Alfred could hit a ball very far and he could throw. He was also very strong. They also loved playing dodgeball.

They both had very creative imagination and they always made up stories. Alfred was always the hero. Lexi was his sidekick or the damsel in distress. She sometimes played a princess who could kick ass.

When Alfred came to the school, some kids in Lexi's class thought they were twins, even though Alfred already had a twin called Matthew.

Matthew loved to read and normally spent his time alone.

They both went to the same highschool as well.

They both hung out in the library even though sometimes Alfred went to play football with the boys.

One day, their teacher announced a trip to Manhattan to visit the Museum of Natural History. Their parents gave them the money to pay for it.

The trip was for a week and they would also go see a ice hockey match. Matthew was quite a fan of Ice Hockey.

There were 32 people going.

Lexi and Alfred both had to wake up at 3:00 in the morning as the flight was at 9:00. Lexi was not a morning person. Neither was Alfred.

The flight would take about 11 hours or something like that. They realized they would jet lag.

As soon as they got there, they would go to the Museum. Alfred ended up sleeping on the plane, snoring softly. He also drooled slightly. Lexi wrote in her pad and read a book. They landed at the airport and got their luggage. They got on the coach. They went to the hotel and dropped off their luggage in their rooms.

Then they went to the museum. They had a guided tour then they got to wander off on their own. Alfred and Lexi saw a room with a sign that said 'countries'

Lexi and Alfred both went into the room.

"Hey. It says that if the countries were people, this is what they would look like." Alfred said.

"The America one kinda looks like you!" Lexi said.

"Oh yeah! He does!" Alfred said. The two teenagers were too busy looking at the countries to notice that their school had left without them. Matthew said something but no one heard him.

Lexi and Alfred also didn't hear the announcement that the museum was closing. Also, no one came to check, not even the night guard.

Lexi noticed that the museum was silent and went to explore. She found out that she and Alfred were the only people in the museum.

"Alfred.." Lexi shouted.

Alfred came running over. "What's wrong Lex?" he asked.

"I think we've been locked in." Lexi replied. They were too busy talking to notice the dinosaur missing.

"Maybe we should call- hey, the dinosaur's missin'." Alfred said.

"Wha?" Lexi asked. She turned around and saw that the dinosaur was missing.

"Where on earth could it have gone?" Alfred asked looking around.

"It's not alive, Alfred." Lexi said.

Alfred saw the dinosaur walk towards the water fountain.

"Uhh.. yes it is." Alfred said. Lexi turned around and saw it.

"How the fuck is that possible?!" Lexi asked in a shocked voice.

The dinosaur looked at them and roared. Alfred and Lexi both screamed and ran into the room. They both closed the door and looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on?!" Alfred asked.

"How the fuck should I know?!" Lexi asked.

"Who are you two?" A voice asked. Lexi looked and gasped then nudged Alfred.

"What?" Alfred asked. Lexi motioned to the left.

Alfred looked and saw the England statue staring at them with his arms crossed.

"Uhh..." Lexi said. Alfred looked at him then started laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Dude, you've got massive eyebrows." Alfred replied. Lexi rolled her eyes but couldn't help laugh herself.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with my eyebrows?!" England shouted.

"Aw, come on Iggy, he was just pointing out the obvious." America said.

"You and the boy look like each other" The Spanish one said.

"We do?" Alfred asked.

"Si!" Spain said nodding.

"A little me!" America said grinning.

"I'm not little!" Alfred shouted glaring at America.

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Who are you two?" America asked.

"I'm Alfred." Alfred said.

"I'm Lexi." Lexi replied.

"Nice to meet you two." England said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Lexi asked.

"The museum is coming alive, Mon cher." France said.

"Alive?" Alfred and Lexi asked at the same time blinking.

"Oui." France said.

"The museum comes alive every night." England said.

**Chapter 1 done! **

**This is based on Night at the Museum!**

**My nickname in high school and primary school was 'The lefty' **

**I didn't make that up. XD**

**I don't own anything. Well, me and Alfred own ourselves. **

**Anyways, read and review! **

**Thanks! **


End file.
